Sesshomaru's full Sister
by kisa-chan eats you
Summary: Kagome was an average miko or so you thought. Both her father and mother are demons. Sesshomaru finds out that he has a sister 500 years in the future. He thought that his parents died 50 years ago. Well he was wrong there too. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha but I do own Mie

Mie (pronounced my)

Inutaisho ()

Botan ( Sota's mom )

**_Sesshomaru's Full Sister_**

**Feudal Japan**

"SIT! I have to go visit my real family and twin." "No, wait you got a twin? So you're not related to Sota?" "Yes, now let me through."

**500 years in the future**

"Mom, dad when is Kagome coming home?" "Soon, Mie, Soon."

**Feudal Japan**

"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Sango asked. "Yea, where's momma?" Shippo yelled

**500 years in the future at the well house**

Kagome was climbing out of the well and just made it out when Sota tackled her. "Mom, Kagome's home!" he yelled excitedly. Botan came running at hearing Sota yell. "We missed you sweetie." "Mom you want to see my real birth parents?" "I would love to." "Can I come to Kagome? I want to meet them." "Yes. You may."

**Feudal Japan**

"Mama's got a twin!" Shippo questioned/ said. "Yes and the people she lives with aren't her real family." "When's Kagome coming back?" asked Sango. "Is her twin a girl or a boy?" Miroku asked in a perverted state of mind. "Wait till Kagome comes back." InuYasha yelled.

**500 years In the future**

"Mie, Kagome's coming back tomorrow with the people she lives with..." Inutaisho says. "The humans?" questioned Mie.

**Next Day**

"Mom, Kagome, Gramps it's almost noon." Sota yelled up the stairs. Ten minuets… Bam! Bam! Bam. Kagome wake up moms making Oden. "where" Kagome jumping out of bed. Kagome takes a quick shower then goes back to her room to get dressed.

A/N: Hi peeps I hope you like this chapter because this chapter just popped into my head. I was going to have this as an one shot but it gets long . The chapters are short so I'm saying sorry now k. Also, I want to thank all my friends ….hunnybunny16 and purple pixie….. For giving me the support I needed. Thanks . 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own InuYasha though I want to own Miroku, Sesshomaru and Naraku T.T

**A/N**: sory about the really short chapter. Also thanks to all who reviewed!

They arrived at Kagome's parent's house around 5:15.

"Mom, dad, Mie. I'm home!" Kagome yell's while running into the house leaving Sota and Botan gawking at the so called house. 'This is no house this is castle!' Sota thought. "Wow!" Botan whispered. "Daddy! Mommy! Kagome's here." Mie yelled up the stairs. "She also brought visitors." she yelled up again. "Long time no see." "Well it has been over 20 years!" "I can't believe that you're still living with mom and dad!" Kagome said happily. "Sota, Botan this is my twin Mie." "You got a twin!" Sota asked/yelled. Inutiesho started walking down stairs when Botan started yelling, "Kagome, it's a demon!" "That's my dad Botan" Kagome said. "Oh." so you must be the human. That was taking care of my daughter" Inutiesho said. "Was?" Asked Botan. "Shoot I have to go back to the feudal Era" Kagome yelled "why?" Her sister and dad asked. "Because I didn't tell InuYasha to leave my kit alone" "Kit?" Inutiesho "Mie you want to come with me to the feudal era?" Kagome questioned. "Sure." Mie said "what about us?" Asked Inutiesho pointing at Sota, Botan and Inutiesho's mate. "Sorry dad but you guys can't go InuYasha and Sesshomaru would go crazy and both pound you in the ground for supposedly dying and then still being alive. Dad can I tell Sesshomaru that were related though?" Kagome said than asked with puppy dog eyes. "Fine but don't tell InuYasha anything." He then said in a stern voice "Botan we got to go and dads can Sota stay here for a month?" Asked Kagome. "Why?" "No reason well dad I'm taking the limo to the shrine ok."

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I want to own Sesshomaru and Naraku and maybe Miroku T.T**

At the shrine

"Well were all packed so lets head off." Cheered Kagome and Mie at the same time. They walked to the well house and Mie looked over the edge of the well and said, "I'm not jumping!" Then Kagome pushed her over the edge and she fell to the bottom but she did not go through. Kagome jumped in and there was a bright blue light that came from the well.

Feudal Japan

"Mommy's back, Mommy's back!!" Chimed Shippo happily. "Mommy, InuYasha went to the dead bitch again." Shippo stated. "No foul language Shippo. You are not to imamate InuYasha." Kagome growled. "Come on Kagome don't be so hard on him." Mie said. "Who is that?" Shippo asked pointing at Mie. "That's my sister." Kagome said they walked to the village in silence. "Sango, Miroku were back." Yelled Kagome while coming into the hut. "Sango we have to visit Sesshomaru, but InuYasha isn't aloud to come and this is my twin sister." "Hi ya'll!" Mie said in a funny accent. "Hi." Sango and Miroku said. "Let's get down to business." Kagome said then a hoard of demons came. "No Naraku is coming! We had better go out of the village for the fight." Yelled Kagome. They were in a field when they met up with Naraku. "My little Miko who is this?" he said while shooting a tentacle at Mie. "Hell no!!! You're not hurting me." Shouted Mie. All of a sudden, a whip made of poison cut all the tentacles that shot toward her. "Kagome!" InuYasha yelled while Kagome was too surprised. She ran to Naraku while being careful that her sent aurora was covered. She caught him by surprise. While Naraku was in shock Kagome took half of the jewel he had and ran while InuYasha dealt the final blow to Naraku. "Bitch I Will Return!!" Yelled Naraku.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I want to own Sesshomaru and Naraku and maybe Miroku T.T**

"Wow! Kagome you really got some hot enemies." Mie said. "You should see him in his monkey suit. He is ugly then." They took off to see Sesshomaru. "We made it!" Yelled Shippo. Suddenly Sesshomaru popped up from no-where. "Well first off, hi, now Sesshomaru is it nice to talk to…" Kagome covered Mie's mouth "talk to who may I ask?" "My name's Mie you already know my twin sister" "Sesshomaru we have to talk to you!" Kagome said with no room to argue. "Fine but don't touch anything and only Mie are aloud to come in." Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken and Rin running to Sesshomaru "who are you?" Mie asked Rin. "This Rin's name is Rin." "Okay... well hi Rin." Then they went in the home. "Ok Sesshomaru you sent a message to me in the village about your sister from the future right?" "Yes." "Well Kagome and I are your sisters" Mie said. "You're only human you can't be my sisters." "On three Mie." Ok. They changed into their demon forms Mie looked like sesshomaru but in Pink and the moon on her forehead was a full moon and blood red colored. Kagome looked more like her human form but three inches taller and has pink hair and the moon on her forehead looked exactly like Sesshomaru's''. "Jaken…" Kagome started to say but Sesshomaru cut her off. "Get out!" "Yes sir." Then he left. "Does InuYasha know?" "No dad says not to tell him." "Good."

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I want to own Sesshomaru and Naraku and maybe Miroku T.T**

"Kagome your kit is yelling." Sesshomaru told his sister. Kagome then took the form of a fox. The fox was about three feet tall and had an icy blue color with silver tips. She ran as fast as she could. "Momma, Momma! Help! InuYasha is trying to kill me!" Shippo yelled. Just then, Kagome came from nowhere with blood red eyes saying that 'she wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary.' "InuYasha I worn you to put my kit down!" "W-w-who are you?" InuYasha stuttered while searching frantically for the voice. 'Wow I didn't know I could talk to people in my mind' "who are you?" Shippo asked the fox that was holding him. Kagome changed into her human form. "Shippo I'm so sorry! The next time I see InuYasha touch you or harm you in any way again I will kill him!" Kagome said but towards the end, her eyes turned red. "Shippo do you want to come home with Mie and me?" Asked Kagome 'Mom would love Shippo to death.' Kagome chimed happily in her mind.

**At the Well **

"Mie are you ready?" "Yes!" Yelled Mie at the bottom of the well. Shippo was on Mie's shoulder. Kagome jumps in then the bright blue light covers them all.

**500 years in the future... **

"Mom, Dad, Sota, Botan. We're home!" The twins yelled. "Kagome!" Sota yelled coming from the castle! "Sota!" Kagome said in a warning voice. "Stop." Sota then stopped. "Who are you?" Kagome yelled. "My name is Eliza," A voice yelled back. "So Eliza... what are you doing on my fathers land?" Kagome asked while stressing the name. "I am lady of the southwestern lands." She said, "Well, what do you want?" "To speak with your father." "Momma can I go into the house?" "Yes Shippo." Shippo ran in the house / castle. Kagome glared at Eliza. "Fine ... but I'm keeping an eye on you." Said Kagome. Mie and Kagome went into the house and to the rooms.

**With Shippo and Sota **

"Hi Sota!" Shippo yelled "Hi…" Sota cautiously said. "I'm Shippo do you want to play?" He questioned. "Sure." Sota said. "You want to dye Inutieshos' hair?" "Yea!" Sota practically yelled. "Please not so loud. It hurts my ears." Shippo said. The boys ran off to the bathroom and switched Inutieshos' conditioner with blue hair dye. "I can't wait!" "Neither can I." Sota said.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I want to own Sesshomaru and Naraku and maybe Miroku T.T**

With Tiesho and Eliza

"Long time no see Inutiesho." Said Eliza. "You get a new guard?" She asked. "No. Why?" "Because a girl asked what I was doing here she even threatened me." "That must have been Kagome." "Kagome? Who's that?" "Mies twin sister." Inutiesho said. "Ohhh...ok." All of a sudden Sesshomaru comes barging through the door. "Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru yelled. "She's either in her room or trying to find her kit." "If I cant find her remember that I will be back."

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sees Shippo and Sota run from his fathers bathroom. 'What were they doing in there?' He asked himself. "Shippo your mother is looking for you." "Where is she?" "Like I know I am also looking for her."

Flashback Sesshomaru POV (about 20 mins after he left)

I was walking down the hallway and ran into someone. I sniffed the air to see who it was but it didn't smell like anyone I knew. "Sesshomaru?" The person asks. "Yes." I looked to see who it was because it sounded like Kagome, but it didn't smell like her. She was a mixture of a fire kitsune and silver bat. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Kagome don't you recognize me?" "You aren't my sister." "Yes I am and didn't dad tell you I have more forms than you and mie, mom, and dad put together?" "No." "Oh while we are still talking have you seen my kit?" "No but if I run into him I'll tell him your looking for him." "'Kay."

End FB normal POV

"Come on Shippo lets find your mom. Kid are you coming too?" Sesshomaru said / asked. Sota trailed along after the tall strange demon and Shippo on his shoulder. Kagome ran into Sota and Shippo! "Owww… that hurt Shippo!" Sota said thinking Shippo knocked him down. "It wasn't me." They looked to see who fell on them... Kagome! "Mom!" "Shippo, my baby! I missed you." "'Gome can you get off me!" Sota said / stated. "Yes I can…" Kagome said while getting off her brother and son.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: At the Shrine

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha though I want to own Sesshomaru and Naraku and maybe Miroku T.T**

Hojo and Kagome's three other friends just got to the top step. All of a sudden Sota's grandpa comes out yelling 'Be gone demons!' While throwing scrolls at InuYasha. "Old man stop throwing scrolls you fool! You want the three humans to see me?!" "Sorry InuYasha but you still shouldn't be here." Hojo and them sweat dropped. "Well is Kagome home?" Hojo finally asked Sota's grandpa not noticing InuYasha, "No she went to see her sister, mother, and father." "But I thought Botan was Kagome's mother." "Well no. we took her in at two years of age so it's like Botan is her mom. But she has done research and found her real family the Tieshos." "That means that Kagome's has the richest dad in Tokyo!" Eri squealed with joy. "Ok well can you tell her to call Hojo when she gets back." Hojo said sadly. "Yes I will Bye."

**At the Tiesho's **

"Time for bed Shippo." Kagome stated. "Sota you too." Botan yelled. "Good night! Sleep well." Kagome said while turning out the lights in Shippos room. "Kagome where is the shower at?" asked Botan. "Two doors don the hall on the left." Kagome replied while heading down stairs to the living room. At the bottom of the steps Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome. "Ready for the late night movie special?" asked Kagome when she got to the bottom of the steps. "What's playing tonight?" Sesshomaru asked. "Scary Movie 4!!" Botan answered coming down from her shower.

**With Eliza and InuTiesho (3 hrs earlier)**

"You know that there is an army that is going to wage war." stated Eliza, "Also the person that is leading this army calls himself Naraku." "That's not possible!! Mie killed him!" 'I saw it happen.' Kagome said than thought. "I'm not sure who this guy is really, but he is here and he is strong!!" Eliza stated. Eliza and InuTiesho talked the rest of the night about it.

**Present time with Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Botan**

"Wow, that movie was funny." stated Botan and Kagome wiping tears out of their eyes. "I'm going to bed now, so I will see you in the morning!" stated Kagome with sleep in her voice. Kagome went up stairs and four doors down to the right. 'Sleep sounds good…' she thought while walking into her room. She ploped down on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Kagome's dream turned nightmare **

She was out in a battle field. Their were demons of many types, humans varying in age, and Naraku was alive standing next to Kikyo in the middle of the battle field. "Kukuku… My little Tama, you do not believe you can beat me, now do you?" Naraku stated. "How are you alive Naraku?" Kagome yelled over the loud war going on around them. Kikyo stood over to the side of Naraku starring past Kagome at her brother InuYasha. "Kikyo brought me back so she could have her revange and I could have my Tama!" All of a sudden Kikyo wasn't by Naraku's side but by InuYasha's side. Kikyo was wispering in InuYasha's cute fuzzy ear and he nodded. InuYasha started to charge at Kagome, his claws were extended, and eyes red. "InuYasha, NOOOOO!" someone yelled in the distance. Kagome never noticed the rest of her demonic family on the battle field until she looked and saw that it was her twin that yelled. "Sesshomaru I don't want to hurt him. Please help so I don't." Mie yelled. "No InuYasha don't listen to her!!!" Kagome yelled noticing Kikyo telling him something again, only to be shaken awake by Shippo. "Mama what's wrong you were screaming in your sleep?" Shippo asked a little shaken from he not waking her up sooner. "It's ok Shippo it was just a nightmare." at that moment Sesshomaru and Mie broke down the door in worry. "What is wrong Kagome? You were sending distress signals to just about everyone in the house." Mie and Sesshomaru said together.

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it took so long I had some writers block. Any way their is going to be some new people in the next chapter… R&R**


End file.
